


Like fire in your veins

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: It’s tempting to let go.The thought is fleeting, but it snags in his mind like thread on a nail.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Like fire in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober day 14 prompt "fire". I got really stuck on the prompts and wrote this very quickly so I'm sorry if it's terrible XD

It burns in him like fire.

All-consuming and powerful, fuelling him, filling him with a level of rage he has never felt before and driving him towards vengeance.

He watches him, the yellow-eyed Zabrak, as he paces in front of the forcefield, a taunting smirk on his face while Obi-Wan’s master lies dying on the floor behind him.

The need to move courses through his veins. He bounces on his feet, itching to begin. To fight.

To get revenge.

Something tickles at the back of his mind, reminding him vengeance isn’t the Jedi way. But it is consumed by wrath until nothing but a speck remains, until Obi-Wan doesn’t even realise he ever had the thought.

He feels the forcefield switch off before he sees it and he flies forward, meeting the sith head on. They fight in a deadly dance, meeting blow for blow, streaks of red and twirls of blue branding themselves into his retinas until all he sees is a kaleidoscope of colour.

Fury courses through his veins and he instinctively latches on, drawing it further inside himself until it’s a white-hot ball of fire in his chest. He holds it there, letting it build, feeling it grow hotter and fiercer as he parries each blow. Just as it feels as though it will burn through him until nothing but a charred corpse remains, he unleashes it in a rain of fire and fury. Blow after blow he backs the sith up, sees his feet stumble and his eyes widen at the sudden strength of the onslaught.

And he feels it.

The dark.

Like clawed hands on his shoulders, resting light as a feather on top of his robes, as if waiting for permission but just letting him know it is there. Waiting for him.

He’s never felt it before. Never wanted to other than out of idle curiosity. But he’d never expected it to feel this...seductive. Now all of master Yoda’s warnings start to make sense as Obi-Wan feels its eyes on the back of his head, its breath drifting across the back of his neck and making his hair stand on end.

It makes him wonder. How does Yoda know?

The sith gains a second wind and catches him off guard, but Obi-Wan parries the slash, easily blocking it from burning through his side.

The dark swirling around the sith feels different from the one at his back, enough that Obi-Wan can fool himself into thinking they’re not the same. So he reaches for it, for its answering fury to bolster his own, when a movement catches his eye.

He flicks his gaze to Qui-Gon, on his back and barely breathing, and he falters. All at once his rage leaves him, snuffed out like a candle. His strength falters now there is no more fuel to fan the flames, and the sith grasps the advantage.

He flawlessly disarms Obi-Wan and uses a force push to fling him over the edge and down into the pit of the reactor shaft. He catches himself on the side, his lightsaber plummeting down.

It’s tempting to let go.

The thought is fleeting, but it snags in his mind like thread on a nail.

He hangs there, waiting, considering. It would be easy. And what would he lose?

Then, like a silhouette appearing through a blanket of mist, he feels a weak wave of encouragement from the tattered ends of his training bond.

Qui-Gon.

Up there, dying alone with a sith.

As long as there is breath in his body, Obi-Wan can’t let that pass. With renewed vigour, he launches himself out of the pit and calls Qui-Gon’s lightsaber to him. He lights it in a blaze of vibrant green and slices the sith in half.

He doesn’t watch him fall down the reactor shaft.

He runs to Qui-Gon, flinging his lightsaber away and pulling his master into his arms.

Only to watch him die.

Qui-Gon’s last words are for Anakin, but his last action, a simple brush of a fingertip down Obi-Wan’s cheek, is for him.

Love shines out of Qui-Gon’s blue eyes in a way Obi-Wan has never seen before and will never see again.

He only hopes Qui-Gon’s last memory isn’t of yellow eyes in the face of another student.


End file.
